Rainy Days
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: I decided to make this a colletion of oneshots including all of my favorite pairings. And yes they all happen on rainy days
1. Tenten Neji

Angel: Hey here's a oneshot that hit me

Ino: Where is everyone

Angel: I'm all alone that's why I'm doing a oneshot, that and I have a bad case of writers block

Shikamaru: Is that why you haven't updated on Naruto's Birthday yet

Angel: OMG I completely forgot about that story! Hey why are you two together anyway

Ino and Shikamaru: (Blushing redder that Hinata) No reason!

Angel: Right, ok you two read my prewriting disclaimer

Ino and Shikamaru: (reads paper and blush even harder) Do we have to

Angel: Yes, you do! (thunder is seen behind me while my eyes seem to have any evil glow)

Ino and Shikamaru: Fine, Angel doesn't own Naruto if she did we would have gotten together by now (starts blushing again!)

Angel: That wasn't so hard

" What's going on"

**" Inner Thoughts"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

_**" Inner and self saying something at the same time"**_

Rainy Days

Tenten was stuck, in the rain. Her cat had found shelter among the trees in the forest but she was just to big. And as if things could get worst she had a cold.

" Damn cold" she said right before falling onto the cold ground (AN: Ok this will all make sense if just back up about half an hour ago)

Flashback

Tenten wasn't felling well at all. Her aim was off, she couldn't go a distance without feeling pains all over, and she couldn't even some what defend herself against Neji

" Tenten are you ok?" Neji asked slightly worried about his teammate

Inside Neji's head

_" Did I just show a sign about caring about Tenten?" Neji asked himself_

**" Maybe you like her" his inner self said who was starting to sound like that annoying Naruto kid **

_" No I am only a teammate to Tenten" Neji said not believing himself_

Real World

" Yeah I'm fine" Tenten said choughing

" You don't sound fine to me" Neji said

Inside Neji's Head

**" Though you look fine" Neji's inner said drooling**

_" Damn teenage perverted thoughts" Neji said _

Real World

" Ok maybe I'm sick, but I still want to train" Tenten said while Lee and Gai started listening

" Tenten!" Gai said or yelled

" Yes?" Tenten asked

" Training is important but you cannot let it come in between you and your health. Your health always come first" Gai said as his teeth ping

" Oh Gai you are so youthfull!" Lee cried

" Lee" Gai said

" Gai" Lee said

" Lee" Gai said

" Gai" Lee said

" Lee" Gai said. Then the same old thing with the tears, the turtle and to make the sun set in the middle of that day all happened. (AN: Does anyone besides me find that a little creepy and weird)

" You ever wondered how they make the sunset at 7:30 pm" Tenten asked

" All the time" Neji said still watching the hugging until Tenten choughing

" You know what I think I'll go home" Tenten said

" I'll walk you" Neji offered as it began to pour

" No thanks you don't want to catch my cold as well" Tenten said running home. When Tenten finally arrived at her home she looked around to find a note on the counter. It was a letter from her parents, it said that the fifth gave them a mission and how they wouldn't be home until tomorrow. So Tenten just walked over to her couch and turned on the t.v.

She was relaxing when her black cat Yang jumped onto her lap.

" Oh hey there boy" Tenten said petting behind the cats ears

" Meow" Yang said jumping off Tenten and walking over to his food bowl

" So your hungry, huh" Tenten said walking over to the fridge

" Here you go boy" Tenten said pouring then awfull smelling cat food into the small bowl. Yang just looked at it for a second or two then grabbed the bowl and made a run for the door.

" Hey come back here!" Tenten said as her cat found a way to slidded under the window. Tenten grabbed her jacket locked her door and ran after her cat. It seems like her cat was going some where he'd known because he took certain turns and knew when to slow down. Tenten had chased her cat for what seemed like blocks, she was drained but her cat meant the world to her so she kept at it. When she had finally caught up to Yang when he began to go into the forest, there she found him and a bunch of small kittens and a mother cat. Tenten then knew why Yang had come out here, he was a daddy.

" Well at least I know why you've been running off to the last couple months" Tenten said. She turned around to start walking back when all of a sudden a large thunder crash was heard all over. Tenten wasn't scared of thunder, she was however scared of lighting though. The thunder made her jump and run into the woods. ( AN; who goes into the woods during a storm?) She sat down next to her cats, hugged her knees and prayed for this to be over with. Her cold however made it very hard to see and she began to fell uneasy. She began to rock back and forth, trying to stop herself Tenten held herself even harder but it didn't work. She was drained, sick and cold, the only thing she could do was hope someone would find her. She tried to get up but when she was half way up her legs gave in and she began falling.

End of Flashback

Nej was walking home because after Tenten left the two beautiful green beasts of Konoha, where beginning to make him what to go gentle fist on their sorry asses.

Inside Neji's head

_" I wonder why it's called gentle fist? There's nothing gentle about it" Neji asked not paying attention to were he was going_

**" Maybe it's because of the fact that, OH MY GOD!" his inner yelled**

_" You sound like a fangirl or even scarier a fanboy!" Neji said as he cringed at the thought_

**" Not that look it Tenten!" his inner said as Neji saw Tenten by on of the biggest trees**

_" In this rain that's basicaly a lighting rod!" Neji thought as he ran to Tenten_

**" We have to get her out of the rain" his inner said**

_" We can take her to her house she only lives about three blocks from here" Neji said picking her up bride syle_

Real World

Neji ran through the streets and got to Tenten's home in no time flat. He opened the door with the spare key Tenten gave him and set her on her couch. She was wet to the bone and was shivering. Neji went to turn on the light switch but the lights didn't work, so he had to use candles. He had set the candles everywhere and was taking Tenten's temperture when she began to wake up. At first Tenten didn't know what to think with her hot teammate being so close to her, candles where everywhere, and why was she wet! Then it all came back to her the cat, the chase, the thunder and even being knocked out.

" Tenten what happened to you, why weren't you at home" Neji said when Tenten all of a sudden began hugging him

" Thank you so much" Tenten said once she let go

" Did I miss something" Neji asked as Tenten began to tell what happened

" Well I'm just glad you found me." Tenten said then added " Why where you out there anyway, I mean shouldn't you be training?"

" Well I couldn't train with Lee and it was boring without you" Neji said hoping she didn't hear that last part

" Without me?" Tenten asked making Neji slightly blush

Inside Neji's head

**" Ok we have two options" his inner said**

_" We can tell her the truth" Neji said_

**" Or we can run" his inner said**

_**" Run!" Neji and his inner said running out Tenten's door**_

Real World

" Neji Hyugua you get back here!" Tenten said running after Neji

" Damn it even when she's got a cold she's fast" Neji said as someone grabbed his arm

" I'm only fast with a cold if I got something to run about." Tenten said " Now what did you mean"

" Nothing, just that without you there was no one to train with" Neji said looking at his shoes

" Oh ok" Tenten said letting go of his arm

Inside Tenten's head

**" Damn it I was hoping he was going to confess his love for us!" Tenten's inner screamed**

_" You've been hagging around with Lee too much" Tenten said_

**" But if her did say he loved you, you would fell great wouldn't you" Tenten's inner asked**

_" Well I guess so" Tenten said blushing_

**" Yes you do like him don't you!" her inner screamed**

_" Maybe a little" Tenten said_

**" Ask him" her inner said**

_" Ask him what?" Tenten said confused_

**" Ask him if he likes you!" her inner said**

_" What! I can't do that!" Tenten said_

**" Why not" her inner said**

_" Because this is Neji we are talking about!" Tenten yelled_

**" So what of it?" her inner said**

_" Fine but if he thinks that I'm some annoying fangirl I'm coming after you!" Tenten said_

**" So you would be coming after yourself?" her inner said**

_" I hate you" Tenten said_

**" Oh and I love you to" her inner said**

Real World

" Neji?" Tenten said uneasy

" Hn" Neji said still looking at his feet

" Do you like me" Tenten said

" ..." Neji said

" Oh I get it" Tenten said turning around

Inside Tenten's head

_" He most likely thinks that I some kind of annoying" Tenten said when something brushed against her lips " fangirl?"_

Real world

Neji was kissing Tenten in the middle of a Konoha. When they finally separted Tenten was in pure shock.

" That's a yes" Neji said walking away

Inside Neji's head

**" Finally! Yeah now Hinata's and Hanabi's inner owe me $15" Neji inner said jumping up and down**

_" You know what I think that I might just get used to you" Neji said_

Real World Two Days Later

" Are you ok Neji?" Tenten said walking into Neji's room with a bowl of soup. Tenten was cured but Neji on the other hand wasn't

" I hate colds" Neji said coughing

" But was it worth it" Tenten said talking about the kiss

" Hell ya" Neji said as Tenten walked out of his room

Well here you go

Angel: Finally

Ino: I know it took you two days!

Angel: Actually my mom threw me off only a half an hour the first day, so I could have written this in a day

Shikamaru: Oh well is you writers block gone

Angel: Yep now onto Naruto's Birthday

Ino: Which just happens to be a Sakura and Naruto story

Shikamaru: Angel told me to tell you to review. But it's too troublesome to so we'll understand if you don't

Angel: No we won't! REVEIW!


	2. Naruto Sakura

Angel: Here you go!

Manda: We got such good reviews that we all decided to turn this into a one shot collection

Everyone: Yay!

Micah: But sadly we have lost one of our disclaimer gang

Everyone: Boo

Micah: But Mel will be back on tomorrow!

Everyone: Yay!

Angel: Ok so, someone read the disclaimer

Gaara: Angel and her friend don't own Naruto, thank God

Everyone: Hey!

" What's going on"

**" Inner Thoughts"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

IF YOU HATE THE PAIRING OF NARUTO AND SAKURA DON'T READ!

Naruto and Sakura

Once again Sakura felt powerless at what she just heard coming from behind Naruto's door. The only thing she could do was run, run away from here and never come back. She ran right into Kiba

" Hey Sakura, have you seen Hinata? "he asked

" Yeah she's in Naruto's apartment!" Sakura said running.She ran right into the rain trying to forget what she just heard. (AN: Ok this will all make sense if we go back about half an hour before)

Flashback

Sakura was writing in her diary in her pink room.

Dear Diary,

Today we trained all day and I fell great! I've never felt so good as when I put Kakashi in that choke hold! Naruto seemed impressed with me too. Wait why do I even care I'm still in love with Sasuke, right? Well he did betray the village and he did almost kill Naruto. Ahh! there's that baka again. I wish I could find out what's going on between us. It's like on day I want to punch his lights out the next I want to kiss him. Wait did I just write I what to kiss NARUTO! Of all people! Well I guess it kinda happens when you spend so much time with someone like with Shikamaru and Ino. Man I can't love Naruto, Hinata so loves him! Man I'm so confused! I'm going for a walk.

Confused

_ Sakura_

Sakura then closed her diary and went for a downstairs

" Sakura where a you going?" her mom asked while drying a pot

" I'm going for a walk" Sakura said looking at her feet

" Is something wrong?" Her dad asked while doing the crossword in Konoha's paper

" No I'm fine" Sakura said walking out the door

"Prevarication!'' Sakura's dad yelled making her mom jump

" What does that mean" she asked

" To stray from or evade the truth" he said

" Is that for your crossword or our daughter?" she asked smugly

" Both" he said

" I wonder what's wrong with that girl?" Sakura's mom said

" Well there's one way to find out" her dad said

" Oh no you're not thinking about" Sakura mom said

" Yep" he said walking to Sakura's room with her mom following him

With Sakura

The streets of her home town seemed so empty. Everyone was inside with their love ones but she was outside alone.

Inside Sakura's head

_" Man I can't that dumb diary out of my mind!" Sakura said_

**" Maybe deep down we do have feeling for Naruto!" Sakura's inner said**

_" That's crazy!" Sakura said_

**" Maybe, but I'll go down to your soul and check it out" Sakura's inner said disappearing**

_" Wait I need you!" Sakura screamed but got no answer_

_" Do I really love Naruto?" Sakura asked herself_

Real World

" Naruto" Sakura said out loud " He gave up everything for me, just to make me happy, and all I ever did was ignore him. Just like how Sasuke used to ignored me" Sakura said

" Sasuke, he hated me, he would ignore me just like I did Naruto. And even when I told him I loved him he knocked me out on a park bench and left me there on his quest for power" Sakura said walking over to Ichiraku Ramen

" Naruto has always been there for me when I need him to help me up, Sasuke would only be there to push me pack down" Sakura said sitting down

" Well hey there Sakura" Ayame said (AN: ramen girl)

" Hey there" Sakura said not even paying attention

" What's wrong" Ayame asked

" Nothing" Sakura said

" It doesn't sound like nothing" Ayame said

" It's just.." Sakura said

" Is it about Naruto?" Ayame said

" How did you know?" Sakura said putting her head on the table

" I'm good like that. Plus I heard you talking to yourself" Ayame said giggling

" What should I do?" Sakura said

" I say go and tell him how you fell" Ayame said

" But I don't know how I fell" Sakura said

" Sakura, I know that deep down in your heart you already know" Ayame said

" You're right" Sakura said getting up and walking away " Thanks Ayame"

" Wait the advice cost $5" Ayame said then let her head fall " Man I always forget to always give the good advice after their meals arrive!"

With Sakura's Parents

" Do you think we should do this?" Sakura's mom asked

" Of course, you want to find what's wrong with her" Sakura's dad said

" Yes, but if my parents did this to my when I was a kid I'd kill them" Sakura's mom said

" That's why she's not going to find out" Sakura's dad said eying Sakura's diary

" Gotcha" Sakura's dad holding up the diary

" We don't need to read her diary to find out what's wrong" Sakura's mom said as her husband began flipping the pages

" Man the first couple of pages is all about Sasuke!'' her dad said

" That's it!" Sakura's mom said grabbing the pink book

" Hey!" her dad yelled

" I think I know what's wrong with Sakura" her mom said

" You do?" her dad asked

" Yep" her mom said walking out of the room

With Sakura

Before Sakura even knew what she was doing she ran all the way over to Naruto's apartment. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a soft voice.

" I love you" Hinata said

" I love you Hinata" Naruto said

End of Flashback

So that how Sakura ended up on Team 7's training grounds crying.

" I can't belive it!" Sakura screamed as it began to pour.

" I guess even the sky's are crying for me" Sakura said as she fell to the floor

" Sakura?" a voice said. Sakura looked up to see Hinata holding hands with Kiba

" What are you doing out here" Hinata said

" Crying, what are you doing with Kiba? " Sakura asked confused

" We are going on a date! Hinata just told me she loved me" Kiba said

" She did?!?!" Sakura said completely confused

Flashback

Hinata was at the Naruto's small apartment. She was going to say it today. She and Kiba have been secretly dating for the past two years and the only person that knew was Naruto.

" Naruto I don't think I can go through with it" Hinata said sitting on his couch

" Sure you can just practice on me" Naruto said

" Ok" Hinata said '' I love you"

" I love you Hinata" Naruto said as the door opened ever so quietly

" See you did it!" Naruto said

" Yeah but your not Kiba" Hinata said

" So don't worry! You can do this!" Naruto said

" Your right I can do this when Kiba walks through that door I'll tell how I fell, that I love him" Hinata said not realizing that he was standing right behind her

" You love me Hinata?" Kiba said making Hinata jump

" Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled hugging him

End of Flashback

" Well I hope you guys Have a good time" Sakura said running to Naruto's apartment

" But you never answered my question!" Hinata yelled

" Come on Hinata lets get out of the rain" Kiba said

" Ok Kiba-kun" Hinata said

With Sakura

Sakura had ju st arrived at Naruto's apartment dripping wet banging on his door. When he finally did open his door Sakura kiss him. When Sakura finally stopped Naruto was confused, happy and in pure shock.

" I love you Naruto" Sakura said hugging Naruto

" I love you too Sakura" Naruto said

With Sakura's Parents About Twenty Minutes later

Sakura walked through the door looking quite happy.

" So Sakura how was your walk?" Her dad asked

" It was so good!" Sakura said spinning into her room

" See I told you we didn't need to read her diary to figure out what was wrong with her" Sakura's mom said

" What is wrong with her? You slapped the book out of my hand before I could even get to the last page" Sakura's dad said

" Isn't it odvious?" Sakura mom said

" No" her dad said

" She's in love" Sakura's mom said

Well here you go

Angel: Well there goes two days of our lives

Manda: Yeah but don't you love the story

Katie: I geuss so

Mel: Come on guys! I think we did a great job

Micah: Please review!


	3. Shika Ino

Angel: Hey well here's another one shot for ya

Sakura: Why are we here?

Angel: Because my friends aren't here and I need someone to talk to

Ino: Why don't you talk to your Lele

Angel: Please I rather have my mind take over then to talk to an eight year old

Everyone: True

Angel: Ok so Gai read the disclaimer

Gai: Angel doesn't own Naruto, if she did we would probably be more youthful

Lee: Oh Gai

Gai: Lee

Lee : Gai

Gai: Lee

Lee : Gai ( the same old thing the hug and some how makes the sun rise at 6:00pm)

Tenten: Ever wonder how they do that?

Neji: All the time

Angel: Well I've been reading alot of Ino/Shika fics lately and this one just seemed to appear out of nowhere

" What's Happening"

**" Inner Voice"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

**" Song lyrics"**

PS: The Chunin exams kids are all like 19 almost 20 now

**IF YOU ARE A SHIKA/TEMARI FANS DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER**

Skater Boy Shika

Temari was all alone. She had lost her job, her home but the worst was that she lost Shika. She really did like him and he liked her back but she had lost him. She just sat in her small one bedroom apartment in Konoha when someone knocked on her door. She wiped off her tears and ran to the door.

" Who is it?" she yelled from behind her door

" Damn girl even when your working you're loud" a voice said from behind the door

" Kankuro, he doesn't mean that Temari just let us in" her brother said. (An: It's a sad day when Gaara is the nice one) Temari unlocked her door and let her two brothers in. Normally she would have wiped the for with her brother for that comment at the door but she was just too upset.

" Are you ok, I mean you haven't been home in a while" Kankuro said

" Yeah and without you my paperwork hasn't been filed" Gaara said

" Gaara" Kankuro yelled at his brother

'' Well it has" Gaara said not even caring

" Don't worry, I'll go but only because I never what to see this village again" Temari said walking over to the window

" Really just like that we thought you wouldn't go because of that Shika guy you like" Kankuro said clueless

" Get out now" Temari yell throwing her brothers out

" Ok ow" Kankuro said

" I'll meet you at the Konoha gates in one hour" Temari said shutting her door and pacing around her small apartment. She had bought this place because she hated always spending her money on a inn every time she would come her for the Chunin Exams. But now since they replaced her with that Ino she was out of a job. Just her name made her blood burst, INO! She began packing up her things and decided to turn on the radio.She was about to pack up her radio when she heard a song she hadn't heard in a while

" Ok this is a song that I love, that many of us haven't heard in a while" the radio girl said as the music began to play

**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say**

**He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth**

**5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV**

**She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down **

**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? **

**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? **

**Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside **

**He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world **

**I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know **

**I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know**

Temari couldn't help but compare that to her life. She looked out her window and it was pouring. Then out of the far right of her eye she saw Ino and Shika walking into the office.

_" Most likely looking for an apartment" she thought hatefully_

**" Well can you blame them, he did got engaged(sp) to her while we where in Suna working for Gaara" her inner said**

" Who asked you" she said

**" You do know that, that could have been you down there" her inner said**

" How so?" she asked

**" Think about it. Shika like you, but you turned him down because he was a lazy bum. Now he's the head of a ANBU and you wish you hadn't turned him down" her inner voice**

_" Your right" she said sitting on her cold empty floor_

**" Yeah I am, now we have to deal with that mistake every single day" her inner self said as Temari got up**

_" I really wished I could have seen that soul that lied inside" Temari thought as she flipped the switch and turned off the light of her apartment_(AN: I know Temari would never say that, but I had to base the last line somewhat on the song)

Well here you go

Temari: Why couldn't I have gotten Shika

Angel: Because I am the all powerful writer!

Ino: No you're not

Angel: What me to rewrite this so it's you sitting alone in the apartment not Temari

Ino: No

Temari: Yes

Angel: Well too bad it took me a half an hour to write this one shot not to mention finding the lyrics

Shika: troublesome women

Angel: Review and who are you calling troublesome


	4. Hinata Kiba

Angel: Hey there

Micah: Ya we are finally trying a

EVERYONT: A KIBA AND HINATA FIC!

Angel: Woo!

Manda: So let's get busy!

Angel: Have you been watching Pokemon again

Manda: Maybe

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Manda: On with the disclaimer!

Angel :We don't own Naruto if we did then we be the all powerful writers! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHH ( lighting flashes behind me as I laugh)

Everyone: ( backs away slowly from Angel) Oh K then

Hinata and Kiba

Hisahi was walking through the Hyuuga compound at midnight in search of his daughter, the sound of raindrops hitting the roof of his home was still present. He had decided on allowing her to go through with her birth right and become the heir. Nearly every Hyuuga was inside the Hyuuga conference room when the choice was made. The only people who weren't there was the young children and the wives. Along with them also included Neji, Hinata and Hanabi who weren't able to make the final judgement.

On that day Hinata had caught a nasty cold. As soon as her father left for the judgement she was sent to the Hyuuga medical chief and put on bed rest. He walked into the Hyuuga medical room expecting to find Hinata asleep in the bed, but that's not what he found.

Inside that room a twenty-four year old Hinata was laying in bed and on the floor sitting up against the bed was her (Mn: hot) teammate Kiba who had lipstick smears on his face. Now Hisahi may have enforce tough love but he is still a loving father who cares about his daughter. Now he didn't know if it was the fact that there was a guy in her room, or the fact that made has dog like appearance that made him do what he did next.

" HINATA!" he yelled waking up his daughter but Kiba still slept soundly. Hinata looked up to see who yelled at her and saw her father glaring at her.

" Fa..father?" Hinata said looking at her father's glare " It's not what you think!"

" Oh then can you tell me what happened here?" he said to her in a cold voice

" Well" Hinata said going back to her old shyness " It all started when you left around 8 pm"

Flashback

" Children!" Hisahi yelled to his daughters upstairs as lighting flashed across the sky.

" Coming!" he heard their voices say. After a moments wait they ran down the stairs. Over the years Hinata had bloomed into a beautiful women. She had grown out her hair and now it reached her mid-back. She with the help of her friends, mainly Kiba, had mastered the byuguan. Usually she dressed in black slim pants with a purple jacket over her light purple shirt but today she was still in her purple pajamas.

Hanabi had also grown up. Now 18 she stood tall and proud. She was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants that had many pockets for kunai's and other weapons. She also wore a black shirt that hugged her curves perfectly.

" Hinata what are you wearing!? We are going to be late to the meeting to decided the Hyuuga heir" Hisahi said

" Sorry -achu- father but I'm -achu- sick" Hinata said trying to show some Hyuuga pride but failing.

" Fine then, Hanabi" he said looking at his youngest

" Yes father?" Hanabi said

" You will take care of Hinata" he said

" What!" Hanabi yelled " Can't Neji watch her!"

" No" he said

" Why does he get to go to the meeting" Hanabi barked at him

" Well he isn't" he said

" Why not father?" Hinata asked

" Well he said that he was going to do something tonight" Hiashi said

" What could a twenty-five year old guy possibly be doing in the middle of the night?" Hanabi asked, then she began thinking about what he could do and had to start shaking her head to get rid of the unpure thoughts" BAD THOUGHTS! VERY BAD THOUGHTS!"

" Personality I don't want to know either" Hisahi said walking away from his to daughters

" Come on Hinata" Hanabi said grabbing her sister's arm

" Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked

" You need bed rest and the Hyuuga medical room is the perfect room for that" Hanabi said dragging Hinata. The medical room was located in the Side Branch living quarters, because one of the top medicine women was a member of the side branch. It was also right next to Neji's room. (AN: Wow look at that)

While walking past the room Hinata managed to pull away from Hanabi's grip. She walked over to her cousin's room and knocked on his door.

" What are you doing?" Hanabi asked worried. She had never been inside her cousin's room and something told her she didn't what to go in tonight.

" Well maybe Neji can help us" Hinata said

" Didn't you hear what father said!" Hanabi growled at Hinata when Neji's door suddenly flue open and she lined herself against the wall.

" What do you want?" Neji asked sticking only his head out. From what Hinata had seen Neji was a (Me:hot) mess. He was sweating like an animal, he was panting and his face was bright red.

" I'm sick and I was wondering if you could Hanabi help take care of me" Hinata asked

" No" he said coldly

" Oh come on Neji" Hinata pleaded

" Fine I'll be out in an hour to help Hanabi" Neji said

" Oh Neji" a women's voice said behind him sounding quite seducing. Hinata thought she heard that voice before, but couldn't place it. Neji just looked over to to Hanabi who was slightly shaking at his glare.

" Hanabi, you're on your own!" he said slamming the door behind him as a women's laughter filled his room.(AN: This is what I get for reading that one M rated fic by accident!)

" Well that's rude!" Hanabi said hands on her hips

" Yeah it was, is it me or have we heard that voice before?" Hinata said

" Yeah, it kinda sounded like Tenten's" Hanabi said

" You don't think?" Hinata said eyeing her sister

" No, Neji wouldn't!" Hanabi said

" Would he?" the sisters said at the same time

" OK let's go before my mind is permanently filled with the thoughts of what Neji and Tenten could be doing in there" Hanabi said once again shaking her head. She led Hinata into the room and forced her to lay down in one of the many beds. The room was filled with medical instruments, along with six beds lining the west side of the room each one having a night stand next to it. Hinata laid down on her cotton silk blend sheets and turn to her sister standing in the doorway.

" You promise to do as I ask?" Hinata said in a weak voice

" Of course" Hanabi said standing proudly " I'll do everything in my power to ensure your happiness"

3 hours later

" THAT'S IT I'M FED UP WITH THIS SHIT!" Hanabi screamed at her sister

" But Hanabi" Hinata winned

" No buts!" Hanabi said stomping to the door of the room " I'm going to find someone who can put up with this!"

" Hanabi?" Hinata said

" YES!" Hanabi growled

" Can you make me some soup?" Hinata asked

" WHY NOT!" Hanabi yelled back slamming the door behind her

With Hanabi

Hanabi was fumming outside of Neji's room, and the soft moans coming from inside didn't help at all. She walked away from the door because her thoughts were once again being poisoned. Going down stairs she thought of some one who could watch Hinata.

Inside Hanabi's head

**" How about we get Neji?" Hanabi's inner said**

_" Then we would have to see what's he's doing in there with Tenten!" Hanabi yelled back_

**" Eww" her inner crinned**

_" Yeah, what about Sakura" Hanabi asked_

**" Don't you remeber Hinata talking to Sakura a few days ago? She's on a date with Naruto" her inner said**

_" What about Lee?" Hanabi said_

**" Keep on going" her inner said**

_" What about that one teammate of her's" Hanabi thought_

**" You mean the dog kid?" her inner said**

_" Yeah!" Hanabi said_

**" Well, he could stand her and it's no sercet that they like eachother" her inner said**

_" Yeah!" she said_

**" Fine, go call him" her inner said**

Real World

Hanabi walked over to the Hyuuga family room where the phone was located. She picked up the phone and began dialing 386-9456 (AN: Yes I made that number up)

With Kiba

Kiba had grown into a handsome young man. He was now twenty-four years old and lived in a small apartment close by the Hyuuga compound. He wanted to move there to be able to keep an eye on Hinata, though Shino thought otherwise. Nearly everyone thought that Kiba liked Hinata. He's not saying he doesn't but she was the Hyuuga heir and he was from a lesser known clan, they couldn't be together to matter how much he wanted.

He and his dog where sittting outside underneath their patio watching the thuder storm.Akamaru was chewing a giant doggy bone and Kiba was looking up at the stars, cell phone in his hand, thinking about Hinata's eyes.

He was sure he was drooling because Akamaru began looking at him funny.

" What do you want!" he said to the dog

" Bark girr woof" Akamaru said as Kiba blushed (Translation: Thinking bout Hinata again?")

" No I'm not!" Kiba said to his kanine friend

" Girr bark woof woof bark ah" Akamaru said (Translation: Sure you aren't Kiba, sure you aren't)

" Why you!" Kiba was getting ready to attack his dog when his cell began ringing " You're a lucky dog!"

" Whine bark girr" Akamaru said once agian chewing on his bone (Translation: Always has been always will)

" Hello?" Kiba said into his phone

" Oh hey Hanabi" he said moments later

" She is?" Kiba said getting off the ground

" I'll be right over!" Kiba said hanging up his phone

" Bark woof" Akamaru said (Translation: Who was that?)

" It was Hanabi. She says that Hinata is sick and she needs me to take care of her "Kiba said walking out of his covered patio and into the cold wet night air.

About 3 minutes later

Ding-Dong

Hanabi ran downstairs to open the door. Outside Kiba was holding his hands drenched in water.

" Oh Kiba!" Hanabi said letting the man in " I haven't seen you in a while"

" Yeah well me and Hinata have been training out at the old training fields and not much here anymore. We even sometimes eat a bite to eat with Shino, but he always ditches us" Kiba said still trying to warm his hands.

" I wonder why" Hanabi said acting innocent. It's not like she paid Shino to leave her sister and Kiba alone so Hinata could see Kiba has feelings for her.No that would be wrong. (AN: Right. I would so hang with Hanabi!)

" Well I'm going to see Hinata" Kiba said walking over to the stairs

" Wait!" Hanabi called to him causing him to turn on his heel and look at the young women

" What?" Kiba said, but he didn't get an answer just a bowl of soup forced into his hands " What's this?"

" Soup" Hanabi asked simply " Give it to Hinata"

" Fine" he grumbled taking the soup to Hinata's room.

When Kiba arrived at Hinata's room he saw something he feared. She even when she was sick and asleep looked like an angel. Her hair was spread out in an upward direction across her pillow, her hand was on the right side of her pillow brushing against it, her purple pajama shirt was covered from her chest down and she looked like she was smiling when Kiba came in.

Kiba set the soup down on the night stand and looked down at Hinata.

" Hinata" he said looking straigh into her delicate face.

" I really like you" Kiba said to her " I always have I was just scared because I knew you liked Nauto so much. That's why I worked so hard to beat him at the Chunin exams, I wanted to impress you."

What Kiba didn't know was that Hinata was wide awake and hearing everything he was saying.

Inside Hinata's head

_" Ki..Kiba-kun" she thought_

**" I knew it!" her inner yelled**

_" He li..likes me?" Hinata asked herself_

**" Well duh" her inner said **

_" I always kinda liked him" Hinata said as her inner cut her off_

**" KINDA! GIRL YOU ARE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THIS BOY!" Hinata's inner said**

_" Wh..what!" Hinata said_

**" Haven't you ever seen how you always blush when he laughts?" her inner said **

_" Well I.." Hinata began_

**" Or when he grabs your hand?" her inner said**

_" Well that's because..." Hinata began_

**" OR.." her inner said as Hinata cut her off**

_" OK I GET IT I LIKE KIBA-KUN!" she yelled at the voice_

**" Well don't tell me, tell him" she barked back**

Real World

" But I guess this, is the closetest I'll get to saying that to your face" Kiba said. He got up and did something he would never do. He closed his eyes and leaned down and kissed Hinata on the lips. He expected for it to be a two secong kiss and he would leave, he never expected to get a reaction. He felt like Hinata was kissing him back. At that point he opened his eyes and saw Hinata's pale eyes looking straight back at him. He pulled back and stared at her.

" Hinata" Kiba asked worried " Did you hear what I just what I said a minute ago"

Hinata just nodded her head.

" Hinata I just, mpht" Kiba was interruped by a pair of soft lips meeting his.This kiss was soft and sweet just like Hinata herself. Hinata pulled away from the now blood red Kiba and said

" I heard everyone and I feel the same way"

" Oh Hinata" Kiba then grabbed her lips and kissed her passionality. Hinata was caught off guard by this so much she fainted as soon as Kiba pulled away and fell out of bed. Kiba just picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He was also tired seeing how it was 11:30. So he set his head back on the support of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

End Of Flashback

" And that's what happened!" Hinata told her father

" So he didn't do anything untoward to you?" he father asked

" Eww father! Kiba-kun wouldn't do that" Hinata said placing her small hand against Kiba's rough brown hair

" Fine" her father said getting up " Just have Hanabi take Kiba back to his home, I mean she is going to be part of the side branch soon"

" Father, do you mean?" Hinata was basically on the edge on her bed staring at her father

" You know if I were you I would start on my speech for your job as clan leader" he said smirking. He then walked out the door as he heard Hinata's high -pitched scream

He walked down the hall and into the family room to see Hanabi, Tenten and a topless Neji (AN: A Neji fangirl dream) having soup. Tenten was wearing a massage shirt that was like ten times the size of her but reached all the way down to her knees.

" Do I want to know what happened while I was gone with you Tenten?" he asked looking straight at the girl, She just blushed looking at her soup and said

" Most likely not"

Hisahi at that point had enough for one night, he just walked past her and to his building. He went into his room and layied down on his bed. Pictures of his kids and even Neji growing up filled his mind. He saw them rise into what they were today. He sat back in his bed and let out a large sigh. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. His eyes never opened again. Hiashi Hyuuga died in his sleep from a late night heart attack.

His daughter took over the Hyuuga compound soon after.She is a great leader, she banned the Hyuuga curse mark soon after she took control. She was a great daughter, no matter how her father treated her she still loved him even when she wasn't sure if he loved her. She is a great wife, she is currently married to Kiba Hyuuga (AN: because she's the heir he had to take her last name) and the mother of Biorestu. Right now Biorestu was sick in bed with her mom taking care of her.

" Sick days suck!" she complained

" Oh come on sick days don't always suck" Hinata said to her six-teen year old daughter

" How so?" she asked

" Well I found out your dad loved me while I was sick" Hinata said in a dream like stat

" Sorry to burst your bubble, but I highly doubt that I'll find someone who loves me while I'm sick" Biorestu said as someone knocked on the door.Hinata went over to open the door to see Biorestu teammate Zakku standing at the door.

" Hey Mrs. Hyuuga is Biorestu ok?" he asked concerned

" You'll never know Biorestu" Hinata said walking out the door

" What was that about?" Zakku asked as soon as he walked into the door

" NOTHING!" Biorestu answered quickly blushing at the sight of her teammate

Well that just proves that maybe, just maybe not all sick days suck.

Angel: Yay over 3000 words!

Manda: Yay 3 days of are lives lost

Angel: Man it stinks to be 13

Manda: I know I thought we would have a life by now!

Angel: Yeah

Angel and Manda: REVIEW FOR THE TWO BORED 13 YEAR OLDS!


End file.
